Nas (Rapper)
Nas (* 14. September 1973 in Queens, New York als Nasir''' bin Olu Dara '''Jones) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rap-Musiker. Seine Karriere begann in Queensbridge, einem sozialen Brennpunkt in New York, der eine hohe Kriminalitätsrate aufweist. Illmatic, sein Debütalbum aus dem Jahr 1994, gilt heute als ein Meilenstein in der Hip-Hop-Szene. In den Jahren nach Illmatic musste Nas für seinen kommerziellen Erfolg oft Kritik einstecken. Nachdem das Album Stillmatic im Jahr 2001 erschien, wurde er wieder als glaubwürdig angesehen. Nas gehört zur Gruppe der Lyricists und sieht sich selbst als modernen Poeten. Nas steht sowohl als Abkürzung für seinen Vornamen Nasir als auch für „''N''igga A''gainst ''S''ociety“ und für „''N''ot ''A''ll ''S''urrender“. Er zählt aufgrund seiner politischen Denkweise und seiner erbrachten Leistungen für den Hip-Hop zu den bedeutendsten zeitgenössischen Rappern. thumb|Nas auf einem Konzert in Ottawa Biografie Kindheit und frühe Karriere (1973-1992) Nas bekam von seinen Eltern den Namen Nasir, der im Arabischen so viel wie „der Helfer und Beschützer“ bedeutet. Familie Jones verbrachte die ersten fünf Jahre nach Nas' Geburt in den Crown Heights, einer Wohngegend in Brooklyn. Sein Vater Olu Dara war Jazz-Musiker und seine Mutter Ann Jones war Post-Beamtin. Nas hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Jabari, der den Spitznamen „Jungle“ bekam, da er im Kongo auf die Welt kam. Kurze Zeit später siedelte die Familie in einen Wohnblock nach Queensbridge um. Olu Dara verließ seine Frau 1986, als Nas 13 Jahre alt war. Ann Jones zog die beiden Söhne von da an alleine groß. Kurz nach der Trennung seiner Eltern tauchte er immer tiefer in die afrikanische Kultur ein und verfasste darüber Kurzgeschichten. Nach der achten Klasse brach Nas die Schule ab und begann, auf der Straße Drogen zu verkaufen. Er lernte autodidaktisch über Afrika und seine Zivilisation, den Koran, die Bibel sowie die Five Percent Nation. Außerdem befasste er sich mit dem Ursprung der Rap-Musik und hörte sich New Yorker Hip-Hop-Radiostationen an. Von damaligen Rap-Stars wie Rakim und Kool G Rap inspiriert, entwickelte er den Wunsch nach einer Karriere als Rapper. Er machte seinen Nachbarn und besten Freund Willie ''Ill Will Graham zu seinem DJ. Nas war anfangs unter dem Pseudonym Kid Wave bekannt, bis er sich schließlich in Nasty Nas umbenannte. Nas und Graham trafen bald den Produzenten und Queens-Anwohner Large Professor, der die beiden Jungs mit seiner Gruppe Main Source bekanntmachte. 1991 bekam er die Chance, an dem Main-Source-Album Breaking Atoms mitzuwirken und durfte einige Strophen als Gast für den Song Live at the Barbeque rappen. Trotz der vorhandenen Begeisterung im direkten Umfeld wurde Nas von allen Major-Labeln abgelehnt und bekam keinen Plattenvertrag. Nas und sein Partner begannen wieder mit der gemeinsamen Arbeit, die aber nicht von Dauer war, da Graham am 23. Mai 1992 in Queensbridge auf offener Straße von einem Unbekannten erschossen wurde. Die Aufnahme und Veröffentlichung von Illmatic (1992−1995) Mitte des Jahres 1992 lernte Nas MC Serch von 3rd Bass kennen, der sein Manager wurde und ihm noch im selben Jahr einen Plattendeal bei Columbia Records verschaffen konnte. Nas machte sein Solodebüt mit der Single Halftime zum Soundtrack von dem Film Zebrahead. Nas steigerte sich in seinen Leistungen und er bekam einen weiteren Auftritt in dem Song Back To The Grill von MC Serchs Soloalbum, womit sich das Interesse für Nas kommendes Album enorm verstärkte. Nas' Talent im Umgang mit Wörtern und Reimen beeindruckte die gesamte Hip-Hop-Gemeinschaft in New York und der nahen Umgebung. 1994 war es dann soweit - Illmatic wurde veröffentlicht. Das Album gilt heute als Meilenstein und die Kritik fiel damals ebenfalls überwiegend positiv aus. Von vielen wurde es als Meisterwerk oder sogar als „Blueprint“ angesehen, womit das Beispielmuster für andere Rapper gemeint ist. Illmatic beinhaltet Texte, die überwältigende Bilder widerspiegeln, wie es sie in dieser Form noch nie zuvor gegeben hat. An den Reglern standen nur die besten Produzenten der damaligen Zeit, dazu zählen Large Professor, Q-Tip, Pete Rock, DJ Premier sowie L.E.S., ein langjähriger Freund und Begleiter. Es traten auf dem Album nur zwei Gäste auf, und zwar in dem Song Life's a Bitch, auf dem Nas’ Freund AZ den ersten Teil übernimmt, und sein Vater Olu Dara, der einige Stücke auf der Trompete spielt. Neben Halftime erschienen von Illmatic noch drei weitere Single-Auskopplungen. Auf Grund der geringen kommerziellen Vermarktung wurde Illmatic anfangs kein Kassenschlager, später dann aber für über eine Million verkaufter Tonträger mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Nach Illmatic revanchierte sich Nas bei AZ, indem er ihn auf seinem Debütalbum Doe or Die unterstützte. Er fing außerdem an, erste Kontakte mit anderen Rappern zu knüpfen und arbeitete mit dem Rap-Duo Mobb Deep auf The Infamous und auf Raekwons Album Only Built 4 Cuban Linx… zusammen. Nas war der erste MC außerhalb des Wu-Tang Clan, der auf ein Album eines Clan-Mitglieds rappte. Alle drei Projekte, an denen Nas von 1994 bis 1995 beteiligt war, einschließlich seines eigenen Werkes, erhielten von The Source mit fünf Mics die höchste Auszeichnung für Alben, die es in der Rap-Musik gibt, und die bis zum heutigen Tag insgesamt nur 43 Mal verliehen wurde. Der Gastauftritt auf Raekwons Debüt war der Start seiner „Escobar“-Phase, in der er sich selbst als Mafioso präsentierte und sich nach dem kolumbianischen Drogenbaron und Multi-Milliardär Pablo Escobar benannte. Von It Was Written zu The Firm (1996–1998) Columbia Records forderte Nas dazu auf, von nun an Musik zu machen, mit der mehr Gewinn auf dem Markt erzielt werden könne, wie in etwa The Notorious B.I.G., der dadurch erfolgreich wurde, indem er Singles veröffentlichte, die immer noch tauglich für die Charts waren. Nas tauschte seinen Manager MC Serch für Steve Stoute ein und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für sein zweites Album It Was Written, worin bewusst kein gemischter Stil angewandt wurde. Das Album wurde hauptsächlich von den Trackmasters produziert und die Veröffentlichung fand im Sommer 1996 statt. Die beiden Singles If I Ruled the World (Imagine That) mit Lauryn Hill von The Fugees und Street Dreams, ein Remix zusammen mit R. Kelly, wurden sofort Hits. Für die Songs stand ein großes Budget zur Verfügung und die dazugehörigen Videoclips wurden von Hype Williams gedreht. Das Album spiegelt Nas in seiner Rolle als Escobar wider, worin er ein Leben ähnlich wie Scarface führt, mit Zigarren, hübschen Frauen und jeder Menge Casino-Besuchen. Illmatic hingegen wird oft mit der Zeit von Nas in den Wohnprojekten als Teenager in Verbindung gebracht und mit der Zeit von Scarface verglichen, als er noch ein Tellerwäscher und kein Drogenboss war. It Was Written war gleichzeitig die Geburt von The Firm, einer Gruppe bestehend aus Nas, Foxy Brown, AZ und Cormega. The Firm wurde von Dr. Dres Label Aftermath Entertainment vermarktet und die Arbeiten für das anstehende Album nahmen ihren Lauf. Während der Produktionen wurde Cormega von Steve Stoute aus der Crew geworfen und durch Nature ersetzt, da Cormega keinen Plattenvertrag bekam. Queensbridge-Kollege Cormega beschuldigte Nas, nicht eingegriffen zu haben und zählte von diesem Zeitpunkt an zu seinen wichtigsten Gegnern. Es folgte eine regelrechte Diss-Welle von Seiten Cormegas, in der Nas, Steve Stoute und Nature attackiert wurden. Nachdem The Firm: The Album im Oktober 1997 veröffentlicht worden war und schlechte Verkaufszahlen erzielte, gingen alle Mitglieder getrennte Wege und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Solokarrieren. 1998 spielte Nas in Hype Williams Kinofilm Belly die Hauptrolle, in dem unter anderen auch DMX, Method Man und T-Boz von TLC) vertreten waren. Im gleichen Zeitraum unterschrieb Nas einen Werbevertrag bei der Modemarke Willie Esco, der im Jahr 2000 wieder aufgelöst wurde, da Nas mit den Geschäftsbedingungen nicht weiter einverstanden war. Von I Am… zu Nastradamus (1998–2000) 1998 startete Nas mit den Arbeiten für ein Doppelalbum, das den Namen I Am… The Autobiography tragen soll. Es war beabsichtigt, die beiden Charaktere von seinen vorherigen Alben aus waschechtem Street-Hop und den neuesten Club-Bangern miteinander zu vereinen. Anfang 1999 waren die Arbeiten für das Album abgeschlossen und ein Videoclip zu DJ Premiers produzierten Single Nas Is Like war auch abgedreht. Ein großer Teil der Tracks von I Am… wurden illegal auf Tauschbörsen im Internet angeboten, worauf Nas und sein Manager beschlossen, Ersatzmaterial aufzunehmen und diese Songs als einzelne Singles zu veröffentlichen. Zu den im Internet verbreiteten Songs zählen Amongst Kings, Blaze A 50, Drunk By Myself, Hardest Thing to Do Is Stay Alive, U Gotta Love It, Find Ya Wealth, Project Windows, Fetus, Wanna Play Rough, Sometimes I Wonder, Daydreamin und Stay Scheming. Das Album enthielt eine prallgefüllte Gästeliste mit Aaliyah, Scarface und DMX, um nur einige Künstler zu nennen. Als zweite offizielle Single für I Am… wurde Hate Me Now mit Puff Daddy ausgewählt. Nas rechnet in dem Song mit all denjenigen ab, die ihn beschuldigen, seine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren zu haben, und er wird im dazugehörigen Musikvideo symbolisch, ähnlich wie Jesus Christus, gekreuzigt. Nach dem Videodreh verlangte Diddy aus unbekannten Gründen, seine Szene während der Kreuzigung zu entfernen. Letztendlich wurde der Videoclip aber ungeschnitten auf MTV ausgestrahlt und am 15. April 1999 von TRL ausgezeichnet. Schlagzeilen zufolge soll Sean Combs darauf verärgert mit einigen Bodyguards in Steve Stouts Büro gestürmt sein und ihm mit einer Champagner-Flasche auf den Kopf geschlagen haben. Nas’ Manager Stoute verklagte Combs auf Schadensersatz, jedoch konnte die Angelegenheit im Juni doch noch außergerichtlich geklärt werden. Columbia Records und Nas haben sich darauf geeinigt, die Raubkopien von I Am… als separates Album unter dem Namen The Lost Tapes erst im Jahr 2002 zu veröffentlichen. Innerhalb weniger Monate schaffte Nas es noch, ein komplett neues Album namens Nastradamus aufzunehmen, das dann im November 1999 in den Handel kam. Der einzige Hit von Nastradamus war der von Timbaland produzierte Song You Owe Me in Zusammenarbeit mit R&B-Sänger Ginuwine. Vom ursprünglichen Doppelalbum schaffte es nur Project Windows mit Ronald Isley von den Isley Brothers auf Nastradamus. Das Album erzielte nur niedrige Verkaufszahlen und wurde mit negativer Kritik überschüttet. Nas' Rivalität mit Jay-Z und Stillmatic (2000-2001) Der von den Medien stark verbreitete Beef zwischen Nas und Rapper Jay-Z entstand aus einem Streit zwischen Nas und Jay-Zs Schützling Memphis Bleek. Auf Bleeks Debütalbum Coming Of Age befand sich der Song namens Memphis Bleek Is, der dem Konzept von Nas Single Nas Is Like entsprach. Auf dem gleichen Album war der Song What You Think of That mit Bleeks Mentor Jay-Z vorhanden, in dessen Refrain die Zeile I'ma Ball 'Til I Fall/What You Think of That? vorkommt. Nas fasst diese Strophe als Antwort für seinen 1999 erschienenen Song Nastradamus auf, in welchem die Zeile „You Wanna Ball Till You Fall, I Can Help You With That/You Want Beef? I could Let a Slug Melt in Your Hat“ vorkommt, die aber an niemanden speziell gerichtet war. Memphis Bleek empfand diese Strophe jedoch als nicht gerechtfertigt und disste Nas dafür auf seinem Mixtape The Understanding auf dem Song My Mind Right mit der Zeile „And Only a Few Fit In, Your Lifestyle's Written/So Who You Supposed to Be, Play Your Position“. Im Jahr 2000 wurde QB's Finest auf Nas’ Label Ill Will Records veröffentlicht. QB's Finest ist ein Sampler vieler bekannter Rapper aus Queensbridge, wie beispielsweise Mobb Deep, Nature, Capone, The Bravehearts, Tragedy Khadafi, Millennium Thug sowie Cormega, der sich kurz zuvor mit Nas versöhnt hatte. Das Album beinhaltet außerdem Queensbridge-Legenden wie Roxanne Shante, MC Shan und Marley Marl von der Juice Crew. Shan und Marley Marl sind beide auf der ersten Single Da Bridge 2001 vertreten, die auf MC Shans und Marley Marls Da Bridge aus dem Jahr 1986 basiert. Auf diesem Song erfolgt der Gegenschlag gegen Memphis Bleek. Nas rappt auf seinem Teil „Oh You Didn't, Wanna Know Whose Life Was Written/The Life I'm Livin, The Ice, The Women“ und „Jaws Is Broke, Your Whole Crew Is Coffin Bound/Your Ho, Your Man, Lieutenant, Your Boss Get Found“. 2001 reagierte Jay-Z auf Nas’ Anspielungen während des Hot-97-Summer-Jam-Konzertes in New York, als er seinen neuen Song Takeover vorstellte und dabei negative Bemerkungen und Witze über Nas riss. Ursprünglich war Takeover als Diss-Track alleine gegen die beiden Rapper von Mobb Deep gedacht, doch am Ende des Songs schrieb Jay dann auch noch eine Strophe gegen Nas. Nas Antwort auf Takeover lautet Ether. Am Anfang des Tracks werden Schüsse aus einer Pistole abgefeuert und Tupac Shakurs Stimme wiederholt den Satz „Fuck Jay-Z“. Nas beschuldigt Jay-Z, Reime von The Notorious B.I.G. gestohlen zu haben („How Much of Biggie's Rhymes Is Gon' Come Out Your Fat Lips?/Wanted to Be on Every Last One of My Classics“), den Namen seines Albums The Blueprint von einem bereits vorhandenen KRS-One-Album gestohlen zu haben, und dass sich Jay-Z für seinen Erfolg bei anderen Rappern einschleimt („My Child, I've Watched You Grow Up to Be Famous/And Now I Smile Like a Proud Dad, Watchin His Only Son That Made It“). Des Weiteren behauptet Nas, alle Lieder auf The Blueprint sind dem Track Renagade mit Eminem unterlegen („You Ass, Went from Jaz to Hangin with Caine, to Herb, to Big/And, Eminem Murdered You on Your Own Shit“). Der Titel Ether heißt aus dem Englischen übersetzt Äther und ist eine ätzende Flüssigkeit. In Ether sind etwa 80 Prozent der Zeilen direkte Angriffe gegen Jay-Z und Roc-A-Fella. Ether wurde Nas’ fünftem Studioalbum Stillmatic beigefügt und anschließend im Dezember 2001 veröffentlicht. Es sollte kein Comeback-Album sein, war kommerziell aber trotzdem erfolgreich, auch wenn nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie beispielsweise I Am… Das Album landete von Platz null auf Platz fünf in den Album-Charts. Die Single-Auskopplungen waren Got Ur Self A… und One Mic. Von den Verkaufszahlen her gab es keinen Sieger, Stillmatic und The Blueprint von Jay-Z wurden beide jeweils mit Doppel-Platin und mit fünf Mics ausgezeichnet, somit gelang es beiden Rappern, sich ein weiteres Mal einen Platz bei den besten Hip-Hop-Alben aller Zeiten zu sichern. Jay-Z hat es die Sprache verschlagen, als er während eines Interviews mit Angie Martinez den Disstrack hörte. Auf dem Summerjam 2002 hatte Nas vor, eine Strohpuppe mit dem Gesicht von Jay-Z zu lynchen und hinterher zu verbrennen, was aber niemals zu Stande kam, da der Veranstalter es in der letzten Minute verboten hatte. Nach Ether folgte eine weitere Attacke von Jay-Z namens Supa Ugly. Jay-Z erzählt darin über den Sex mit Carmen Bryan, der Mutter von Nas kleiner Tochter Destiny. Nas nahm Stellung dazu und sagte aus, dass er während der Zeit, in der die Affäre stattfand, nicht mehr mit Carmen zusammen war. Auf dem Song Blueprint 2 von Jay-Z sagt er in einer Zeile: „Ich weiß ich werde nicht verlieren, aber auch wenn es eine Niederlage wäre, dann war dieses Battle trotzdem eine wertvolle Erfahrung für mich“. Kurze Zeit später leitete der New Yorker Radiosender Hot 97 eine Telefonumfrage in die Wege, um der Frage nachzugehen, wer von beiden der Sieger sei. Nas entschied den Battle mit 58 Prozent der Stimmen für sich, Jay-Z erhielt 42 Prozent. Der Streit demonstrierte den weit verbreiteten Wettkampf-Gedanken im Hip-Hop, bei dem Konflikte die teils persönlicher Natur, teils nur stilisiert aufgesetzt sind, in eine musikalische und poetische Kunst verwandelt werden. Auf Jay-Zs nächstem Album im Jahr 2002 The Blueprint 2: The Gift & the Curse erwähnt Jay-Z auf dem Song Blueprint 2 ein weiteres Mal, dass es ihm egal sei, was im Battle geschehen sei und dass er niemanden kopiere. Außerdem fällt Kritik von Jay-Z, dass sich Nas nur scheinheilig stelle und Tracks wie Black Girl Lost aufnehme, bald darauf aber der Track You Owe Me (ein Frauen diskriminierender Track) auf seinem Album zu hören sei. „Nas steht zurzeit nur im Mittelpunkt, weil er dank mir Aufmerksamkeit von den Medien geschenkt bekommt“, so Jay-Z in einem Interview. Von God’s Son zu Street's Disciple (2002–2004) Im Dezember 2002 erschien das Album God’s Son mit der Single Made You Look. Nas bezeichnet sich von nun an als Geschenk Gottes und als „Mastermind“, eine Person, die keine Gewalt anwenden muss, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Das Album erreichte in der ersten Woche nur Platz 18 in den Album-Charts. Dennoch wird es vom New Yorker Time Magazine zum besten Hip-Hop-Album 2002 gekrönt. Vom Vibe Magazine erhielt God’s Son vier Sterne und The Source vergab vier von fünf möglichen Mics. Die zweite Single des Albums war I Can und ist auf der Melodie von Für Elise aufgebaut, der vom deutschen Komponisten Ludwig van Beethoven stammt. God’s Son beinhaltet außerdem Songs, die Nas seiner 2002 an Krebs gestorbenen Mutter gewidmet hat. Nas beweist seine Vielfältigkeit im Jahr 2003, als er mit der Rockband Korn zusammenarbeitete und mit ihnen den Song Play Me für ihr Album Take a Look in the Mirror aufnahm. Am 30. November 2004 wurde Nas erstes Doppelalbum Street's Disciple veröffentlicht. Für das spektakuläre Album-Cover ließ man sich etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen: Wie der Name Street's Disciple schon sagt, wurde Nas als Jünger verkleidet und speist wie Jesus beim Letzten Abendmahl. Die ersten beiden Singles waren Thief's Theme und Bridging The Gap in Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Vater Olu Dara. Auf dem Album ist auch der Track These Are Our Heroes zu finden, worin prominente Sportler und Schauspieler wie Kobe Bryant, Tiger Woods und Cuba Gooding Jr. dafür kritisiert werden, dass sie ein Leben wie weiße Hotel-Erben führten und dabei ihre afrikanischen Wurzeln vergäßen. Als nächste Single wurde Just a Moment mit dem Rapper Quan ausgewählt. In dem Song geht es um das Leben und den Tod, verstorbene Künstlern wie Big L, Jam Master Jay und Big Pun, deren musikalische Verdienste gewürdigt werden. Außerdem erwähnt Quan seine Schwester, die im Irak stationiert ist. Nas trauert um seine Mutter und um seinen ehemaligen Freund und DJ, Ill Will, der Anfang der 90er Jahre ermordet wurde. Die Videoclips zu Bridging the Gap und Just a Moment wurden häufig auf MTV gespielt. Das Album erreichte den Platinstatus, war aber nicht so stark gewinnbringend wie die Vorgänger. Am 8. Januar 2005 heiratete Nas die R&B-Sängerin Kelis Rogers nach einer zweijährigen Beziehung im engeren Freundes- und Familienkreis in Atlanta, Georgia. Sie lernten sich auf einer Aftershow-Party von P. Diddy in New York kennen und arbeiteten zuvor schon mehrere Male zusammen. Nas ist zu Gast auf Kanye Wests Album Late Registration auf dem Song We Major. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit arbeitete er auch mit Damian Marley auf dem Song Road To Zion und mit Lauryn Hill auf It Wasn't You zusammen. Juni 2005 veröffentlicht Nas den Disstrack Don't Body Ya Self (MC Burial) gegen 50 Cent im Internet. 50 Cent disste ihn zuvor auf dem Song Piggy Bank mit der Zeile „Kelis Said Her Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard/ Then Nas Went And Tattooed The Bitch On His Arm“. Bald darauf veranstaltete Nas ein kostenloses Konzert im Central Park in New York und sagte zum Schluss, dass 50 Cent kein Wert auf Qualität lege und Musik nicht aus Liebe mache, sondern nur, um möglichst viel Geld zu verdienen. Von Hip Hop Is Dead zu Untitled (2005−2008) Im Herbst 2005 wird Nas von MTV auf Platz 5 der größten MCs aller Zeiten gewählt und sein Album Illmatic schafft es auf Platz 2 der besten Hip-Hop-Alben aller Zeiten. In einem Interview sagt Nas, dass er 50 Cent am Anfang seiner Karriere seine erste echte Rolex, den ersten Bentley und Diamanten zeigte und es ihm daher ein Rätsel sei, wieso 50 Cent ihn in seinem Song einen Window Shopper nennt. Im Oktober 2005 schließen Nas und Jay-Z auf dem I Declare War - Power House Konzert Frieden. Anstatt dass Jay-Z mit alten Feinden abrechnet, ruft er Nas mit den Worten „It's Bigger Than I Declare War - Let's Go, Esco!“ auf die Bühne und sie rappten einige alte Songs zusammen. Im Januar 2006 wird Nas dann von Def Jam Records unter Vertrag genommen. Im Sommer 2006 war Nas auf den Alben von DJ Hi-Tek und Busta Rhymes zu Gast. Nas verkündet, dass sein neues Album Hip Hop Is Dead heißen würde, und darauf auch ein Track mit Jay-Z sein würde. Columbia und Def Jam würden sich den Gewinn für das Album teilen und Columbia dürfe die Rechte aller bisherigen Nas-Alben für sich behalten. Hip Hop Is Dead sollte schon am 19. September 2006 veröffentlicht werden, wurde dann aber auf Dezember verschoben. Einige Südstaaten-DJs kritisierten Nas dafür, dass er sein Album so nennt, weil damit gemeint sei, dass der Down-South-Rap den Hip-Hop zerstöre. Hip Hop Is Dead erschien am 15. Dezember 2006 in Deutschland und am 19. Dezember 2006 in den USA. Im Januar 2007 zollt KRS-One seinen Respekt an Nas in einem Song produziert von Marley Marl und bedankt sich bei Nas für seine Arbeit. Im Februar 2007 veröffentlichte Nas drei verschiedene Remix-Versionen von dem Song Where Are They Now?. Nas arbeitete dafür mit Künstlern wie Das EFX, Kool Moe Dee, Ice-T und insgesamt noch über 30 weiteren Old-School-Hip-Hop-Legenden zusammen, wobei die drei offiziellen Remixes Where Are They Now? 80's Remix, Where Are They Now? 90's Remix und Where Are They Now? Westcoast Remix entstanden sind. Nas gab im Februar auf 106 & Park bekannt, dass er im Juni 2007 seine eigene Schuhkollektion auf den Markt bringen wird. Die Sneakers werden den Namen Disciples tragen und in limitierter Auflage von der Firma 310 Global hergestellt, die schon The Games Hurricanes produziert haben. Im Frühjahr 2007 hat Nas im Auftrag von Nike zusammen mit den New Yorker Rappern Rakim, KRS-One, Kanye West und DJ Premier den Song Classic zum Anlass für das 25-jährige Bestehen vom Sneaker Nike Air Force 1 aufgenommen. Der geplante Auftritt Nas’ am 6. September 2007 an der Virginia Tech im Rahmen eines Gedenkkonzertes für die Opfer des Attentats vom April 2007 sorgte schon im Vorfeld durch die Lyrics des Rappers für rege Diskussionen.http://www.wildstylemag.com/load.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1635 Nas hat ein neues Album bereits mit Track-Listing angekündigt, das am 15. Juli 2008 erscheinen wirdhttp://www.xxlmag.com/online/?p=22099. Das Album sollte zunächst den kontroversen Titel Nigger tragen - im Oktober 2007 gab Island-Def-Jam-CEO L.A. Reid bekannt, dass er Nas unterstützen wolle.http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1572402/20071019/nas.jhtml Daraufhin drohte der Musikkonzern Vivendi mit einer Strafe von 84 Millionen Dollar, sollte Nas den Titel nicht ändern.http://www.rapgodfathers.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=4548&Itemid=165 Ende April 2008 wurde die erste Single des Albums namens Be a Nigger Too im Internet veröffentlicht. Am 19. Mai 2008 zog Nas den Titel Nigger zurück. Im Juni 2008 folgte Hero als zweite Online-Veröffentlichung, die von Polow da Don produziert wurde. Im April 2009 reichte Kelis die Scheidung von ihm ein.Kelis reicht die Scheidung ein (1. Mai 2009) Pseudonyme Meistens wird er einfach Nas genannt, auf Alben wird sein Name oft auch als NaS dargestellt. Er benutzte viele Namen im Laufe seiner Karriere. Sein erstes Pseudonym Nasty Nas verwendete er von 1992 bis 1994 (Nasty bedeutet im deutschen so viel wie gemein). Bei der Veröffentlichung seines zweiten Albums It Was Written schlüpfte Nasir in die Rolle eines Mafia-Bosses und nannte sich Nas Escobar oder einfach nur Esco nach dem kolumbianischen Drogenbaron Pablo Escobar. Nas wollte damit einen kriminellen Lebensstil vorgeben, ähnlich wie The Notorious B.I.G., der sich zu Lebzeiten Frank White nannte. 1999 machte Nas mehrmals Anspielungen darauf, dass er der Hip-Hop-Messias und das goldene Kind sei. Im selben Jahr wechselte er seine Spitznamen von Esco zu Nastradamus nach dem französischen Propheten Nostradamus, der angeblich seine eigene Zukunft vorhersehen konnte (ähnlich wie Tupac Shakur mit der [[The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory|''7 Day Theory]]). Nach dem Mord an Biggie Smalls, der viele Jahre lang am Olymp des New-York-Hip-Hop stand und unangefochtener ''King of New York war, standen Nas und Jay-Z sich als Rivalen bezüglich seiner Nachfolge gegenüber. Beide waren der festen Überzeugung, dass ihnen der Titel King of New York von nun an zustehe. 2002 nannte sich Nas God’s Son. Es hatte kein bestimmtes Leitmotiv, sondern einen religiösen Hintergrund (vermutlich stand es mit Jay-Z im Zusammenhang, der sich J-Hova nannte, was sich auf Jehova bezieht). Zwischenzeitlich nannte sich Nas auch noch QB's Finest, Thug Poet und Street Poet. 2004 wurde God’s Son zum Street's Disciple, also zum Jünger, der auf der Straße sein Handwerk lernte. Dieses Pseudonym trägt Nas bis heute. Diskografie Alben ;Studio-Alben ;Live-Alben * 2010: Live in Europe: Re-Visited ;Kompilationen EPs Singles Soundtracks Kollaborationen Alben Singles VHS/DVDs * 1999: Video Anthology Vol. 1 * 2000: Nas & Mobb Deep - Queensbridge Motherfuckers * 2002: Made You Look: God’s Son Live * 2002: Music Videos * 2002: Got Ur Self a Gun / One Mic (DVD-Single) * 2004: DVD Compilation * 2006: Beyond Beef: Jay-Z & Nas * 2009: I Don't Understand Hip Hop: Unauthorized Filmografie Filme *2003: Murda Muzik als Nas *2003: Uptown Girls – Eine Zicke kommt selten allein als Nas *2001: Sacred Flesh als Isa Paige *2001: Ticker als Art „Fuzzy“ Rice *1999: In Too Deep als Drogendealer auf der Straße *1998: White Lines als Sincere DVD-Material *2006: Beyond Beef: Jay-Z & Nas *2002: Made You Look: God’s Son Live *2000: Nas & Mobb Deep - Queensbridge Motherfuckers *1999: Nas: Video Anthology Vol. 1 Weblinks * Sony/Columbia Webseite * Biografie auf laut.de Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Nas Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann en:Nas it:Nas (rapper) Kategorie:Alle Artikel